


Pacific

by TreeLeaflet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Lactation, Male Lactation, Nursing, Other, non-verbal communication, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLeaflet/pseuds/TreeLeaflet
Summary: Not dismissing him; the opposite.





	Pacific

It was not quietude which greeted Lauriam this time, entering from the garden. Having finished transplanting a few lilies, and running hands under water. The quietest, breathy little sobs and hiccups, which caused his heart to naturally clench since before he could remember. He falters, swallows, ponders. Strelitzia had been somewhat more distant lately; and he could understand it, understood that he was partially distraught himself, with having been recruited as a Dandelion—and more. It still hurt him, subconsciously, and this minor gap was the only thing making him stop and think as opposed to immediately move to her. Since she had reached puberty and since coming to Daybreak Town, he had been careful to try and give her space where it mattered, to not seem suffocating and overbearing. A struggle, at times, with not knowing whether he was desired or unwanted.

His own eyes stung the tiniest bit when hearing her sorrow. He would… try.

The young man was a silent walker, akin to a nymph hovering over their patch of nature. Even at the door to her room, she hadn’t yet noticed him; it was open, her face flush and wet with tears, sitting on the bed.

Where was her Chirithy? A soundless exhale from him, though it was heavy. His heart gave a certain thrum—and she looked up at him, emerald jades widening in a surprise which lasted a few seconds.

No words. His features soften some, leant slightly on the doorway. A hand raises slowly, fingers grasping at the collar of his shirt in a silent question. She doesn’t respond verbally, but her eyes glimmer and shine with a hope that nearly dizzies him. Not dismissing him; the opposite.

The older feels so much warmer at her acceptance, then. Moving to the bed, and she shifts to make space, with him removing his boots to settle on the mattress with stockings. Shirt unbuttoned entirely, the sides moved to reveal his chest. His breasts ached, really; with that small distance between them, it had been a while since she had suckled, and pumping simply wasn’t the same. Not to mention, it required a chunk of time and will he occasionally did not have. A flush blossoms on his own cheeks at his exposure, then; embarrassment at how it potentially looked like he was neglecting the pumping. She knew better than anyone that he was not a slacker, and still…

She loses her already trying breath once he is revealed to her, and feels a pang of guilt once noticing how swollen his breasts look. When younger, especially when needing comfort, she would nurse often, and it caused her brother to lactate regularly. With the way they had been so preoccupied with other things… Her apology shows through her eyes, and she tentatively leans in and scoots for a better position, where she props a hand on his shoulder and another gently cupping his right breast, and nears her mouth, closes her lips over that pink nub.

There is a shiver from him once she latches, and a soft throat sound once she starts suckling. Goodness, he was so sensitive. Those sensations made the length of the intermission painfully obvious. It took no time for the milk to start flowing, and the younger emits a quiet, pleased noise, eyes drifting shut and ribcage gradually calming from her earlier sobbing. Without fail, it would look as if a pacifying spell had been cast upon her, each time. She gratefully takes in his sweet, flowery scent, and the selfsame delectable liquid treat. Familiar, comforting. His arms wind around her, tender fingers idly brushing her hair.

Tiny tingles travel from his chest outwards, and he is still trembling ever so lightly. She is suckling almost with vigor, gladly eliciting a larger flow, and a sigh of relief leaves his nose as the bloating decreases. He’s not sure if she is being so enthusiastic to help relieve him, or to drown her sorrows, or because it has been so long and she misses it, but he is glad for it nonetheless.

Gradually, she slows down, and opens her eyes to look up at him fondly. Brunnera are lidded, quietly content, appreciating her behind dark lashes. Her heart flutters, and she feels tranquil—nearly sleepy, even. The milk is still pouring some, but she’s full… A thought, since it seems he doesn’t have the daisy cloth on him. Her cupping hand slides to the bottom of his soft mound, and she parts from the teat with a last lick that has Lauriam emit a sound between a gasp, a groan and a small whine. The white fluid is already dribbling down onto her hand as she hastily leans back from the embrace just enough to snag her camisole from the end of the bed, and then replacing her hand with it. His eyes widen a bit in response, blush ripening, and she giggles. It had always been his clothes to get sodden with spontaneous lactation; why not hers, for a change?

She nuzzles up to kiss at a rosy cheek, an arm snaking around him to help hold him up, as she settles again, breathing out in contentment. Her own face streaked with tear trails, yet with a smile right between them. Meanwhile, he idly nuzzles into her head, as he still tries to get over the bashfulness of her garment being used to soak up the streaming fluid. It was her choice… and she was so peaceful now…

Lips press against her hair, his own rose strands curtaining her crown, a flowing diadem of fragrant threads, as he leans and settles against her. She loved his essence, loved him. He was her World, and her, his.

That the World may remain as one, and them, together. And if the one scatters, that dandelion seeds, too, may scatter, so they can find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my peeps for indulging me with discussions on KH characters' lactation <3


End file.
